


Enough is Enough

by Rkarena59



Category: Frizzies Franco Baldwin and Elizabeth Webber General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 11:09:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20705009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rkarena59/pseuds/Rkarena59
Summary: Franco is hurt after talking to a crazy Obrecht





	Enough is Enough

Elizabeth was seething. Franco had been brought into the hospital with a head injury and had just regained consciousness and Sam McCall was striding from the room being all superior and smug about Franco not going to the police station and that she had been right he had gone to see Obrecht. "Stop! Enough is enough! I don't want to hear your snide remarks about Franco. I don't care if Franco was on the dock before going to the PCPD or after and as far as I'm concerned it's none of your business. Obrecht attacked Franco and just left him on the dock. That's all I'm worried about. If you want to know where Obrecht has gone, go find her and leave us alone." 

  
Curtis tried to interrupt, but Elizabeth held up her hand to stop him "Stay out of this." 

  
Turning her attention back to Sam. "You need to let go of the past. Franco is no longer the man who hurt you years ago and he has apologized over and over to you. You're so petty you can't see the real man Franco is. He's good and loving and you're just jealous because Jason can't give you the love Franco has for me. I thought you had finally wised up to the truth about Jason when you didn't go immediately back to him after divorcing Drew. Clearly, I was wrong. I'm actually grateful to Drew for dropping me after I lied to him because now I know that the one I was lying to the most, was myself. Jason would have never given me what I needed and he's not giving it to you either. There is only one woman who Jason truly loves and that is Carly. Face it, the best you can ever get is third place in Jason's heart after Carly and Sonny. Go on, live your meager existence but don't ever come around with your smug face hinting that Franco has done something nefarious again. Jason and Sonny are the ones more likely to commit a crime than Franco." 

  
From behind her, she heard someone clapping and turned around surprised to find Drew. "I couldn't have said it better, Elizabeth. Sam, I agree with her. Your blindness where Franco is concerned is unhealthy. You need to let go of the hate."

  
Sam was speechless, she had never expected to hear Drew side with Franco. "You know what he did to me and Jason. How can you support him?"

  
Drew came up beside Elizabeth and looked at her briefly then he turned back to Sam. "Let's just say that while you were off finding yourself in Europe, I got a chance to meet the real Franco. I admit he's a little weird but there is no longer anything malicious in him. You saw him with Jake and Jake is pretty perceptive. I realized that he loves my nephew and Elizabeth with his whole heart and yes, he does have a heart. I found out the hard way just the kind of man he really is. Franco was sick when he hurt you, of that, I'm now very sure. Since I see the man he is now, I do believe the tumor changed him and caused him to do terrible things. You, of all people, should know what a disease on the brain can do."

  
Sam paled at Drew's words. She knew exactly what he was referring to. She looked from him to Elizabeth and then turned and walked abruptly away.

  
Curtis looked at his retreating partner and back at his friend Drew. "What just happened?"

  
"It's nothing, Curtis. I think Sam is finally seeing some truths. In the long run, it will be good for her. You should probably go catch her and start looking for Obrecht. I don't think you'll get any more from Franco." 

  
Elizabeth stood stunned. She knew everything that had happened between Drew and Franco and she knew how the two men were slowly finding their way back to being friends, but having Drew support Franco over Sam was a miracle. "Drew...thank you."

  
"Don't thank me. I was just giving Sam some truths just like you did. Having met my brother, I know you're right about him. He'll never put Sam first. I actually feel sorry for her because I don't think she'll ever stop loving him. Enough about Sam. How's Franco?"

  
"Franco is feeling pretty good right now." said a faint voice from the room next to them.

  
Drew and Elizabeth laughed as they realized Franco had overheard everything they had said to Sam.

  


  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
